Maximilien de Robespierre
'Maximilien François Marie Isidore de Robespierre '(May 6th 1758 AD - July 28th 1794 AD) is a lawyer, politician and a member of the Templar Order. Biography Early Life Robespierre was born in Arras on May 6th 1758 AD. His mother died in 1764 AD, and his father abandoned the family shortly afterwards, forcing Robespierre to raise his three younger siblings. Robespierre himself was largely raised by his teachers at the Oratorian College of Arras. In 1769 AD, Robespierre earned a scholarship at the Lycée Louis-le-Grand. Revolutionary Beginnings To be added On April 20th 1789 AD, Robespierre was elected the fifth out of eight Third Estate deputies for the province of Artois. Around this time, he was recruited into the Templar Order by François-Thomas Germain. On May 5th, he attended a private party at the Palace of Versailles. On June 13th, he co-founded the National Assembly alongside Mirabeau, Marquis de Lafayette and Emmanuel Joseph Sieyès. To be added Robespierre joined the Jacobin Club. In April 1791 AD, Robespierre spoke to the Jacobins about abolishing capital punishment. Following his speech, he met with Germain and Aloys la Touche. la Touche was placed under Robespierre's services, and Robespierre tasked him to spread revolutionary terror in Versailles. Rising to Power To be added Reign of Terror To be added Cult of the Supreme Being In May 1794 AD, Robespierre founded the Cult of the Supreme Being. To be added As he gave a speech to a festival of the Cult, Élise de la Serre spiked Robespierre's drink with powdered ergot, causing him to have hallucinations, and causing the crowd to think he was insane. To be added Arrest To be added While Robespierre was being driven to the Luxembourg Palace, troops of the Paris Commune freed him, and he locked himself inside the Hôtel de Ville. While there, he wrote new lists of enemies and tried to contact Germain for aid, but to no avail. On July 27th, Arno Dorian and Élise infiltrated the Hôtel to learn of Germain's location. They cornered Robespierre and demanded he tell them, but he refused to talk, so Élise shot Robespierre in the jaw and told him to write instead. Fearing for his life, he wrote that Germain was at the Temple. As Arno and Élise left, Convention officers entered the room and arrested Robespierre. His jaw wound was hastily bandaged and he was imprisoned in the Conciergerie. He was locked in the same cell that Marie Antoinette had been in. Execution On July 28th, Robespierre and his followers were sent to the guillotine without trial. Executioner Charles-Henri Sanson tore off Robespierre's bandage, causing him to scream in pain as the blade was dropped. Powers and Abilities To be added Gallery Maximilien de Robespierre.png|Robespierre's appearance Trivia * Robespierre is a character from the Assassin's Creed ''series of games. He appeared in ''Assassin's Creed Unity. ** He was not a member of the Templar Order as they dissolved in 1314. ** Historically, Robespierre's jaw wound was either caused by an attempted suicide or from being shot by soldier Charles-André Merda. Category:Earthrealm Category:Human Category:Earth (Planet) Category:254 BBY Births Category:218 BBY Deaths Category:Deceased Category:Templar Order Category:Jacobins